Things Go Downhill
00Things GO Downhill is the 7th and last case n the Canstantinople district, and the 7th case overall. Plot After learning about where Constantine XII and Behçet Aydin were, the team rushed to the location, where they found Constantine XII cut nearly in half with the word "Traitor" written in Turkish on the King's forehead. The team quickly added Sultan Suleiman III to the suspect list, before finding out about a nearby fort where the Greeks are hiding, and heading there, the team discovered and added Behçet Aydin to the suspect list, as well as businessman Akburç Akça Samantha approached the Player to inform them of something, Ayda Bozer has disappeared, the Chief ordered the team to find her after Constantine's murder was solved, as that is more important at this point. The team then learned that Constantine went near a river, which is where the team went, where they found Ayda, who was taking a stroll, they then added Professor Hansen Hughes to the suspect list, then they spoke to Akburç again, who told them that Constantine was his father, but Akburç's brother, Baser, felt more Ottoman than Greek, and Constantine cut them off from the line of succession, and Akburç wanted to make it up to his father, to at least repair their reationship, but then he learned Constantine XII was murdered. Soon after, the team went back to the fort, and learned Ayda had a connection to King Constantine, and added her to the suspect list, they also added Vizier Ibrahim Shylue to the suspect list. They also spoke to Behçet who said that Constantine was going mad, he was haunted by his murder, which Behçet felt was pointless, they had a war to win. Later, they had to go by the river again, where the team spoke to Suleiman again, who said he was happy when he heard about Constantine's murder, as it meant that war will be averted, but now he's grown nervous, the Greek forces seem to have a new commander, and war may not be averted, after all.The team also spoke to Hansen Hughes, who said he tried to speak to King Constantine, himself, but the King didn't want to speak to him due to his loyalties, Ayda was then spoken to, as she revealed that her name 'Ayda Bozer" is just a fake name, she as born in Greece as Antigoni Christodouliade, but she was very critical of the previous Greek King, and so the Prime Minister exiled her, in spte, she lived in the Ottoman Empire, and Antigoni took the name Ayda Bozer, and spent time learning how to hack, but when she learned about the conflict with Greece and the Ottomans, she had to leave, as she didn't know what would happen to her if the Greek goverment if they got to her in Constantinople. Finally, the team spoke to Ibrahim, who said he wanted the King gone, Constantine XII was a emotional wreck, thanks to Mustafa V, he wasn't advocating for Constantine to die, but he felt like he shoud've been deposed, as things like this would've been been happening if so. The team then arrested Summary Victim: Constantine XII Murder Weapon: Sword Killer: Not yet incriminated Suspects Suleiman III "Sultan" The suspect eats steak Behçet Aydin "Spy The suspect is fluent in Greek The suspect knows how to brand The suspect eats steak Akburç Akça "Businessman" The suspect is fluent in Greek The suspect knows how to brand the suspect eats steak Hansen Hughes "Academy Professor THe suspect is fluent in Greek Ayda Bozer "Hacker" The suspect is fluent in Greek The suspect knows how to brand d The suspect eats steak Ibrahim Shylue "Grand Vizier* The suspect is fluent in Greek The suspect knows how to brand the suspect eats steak Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile The killer is fluent in Greek The killer knows branding The Killer eats steak The Killer ??? The Killer ???